


All We Know Is Falling

by Liza1031



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Child Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fame, Family, Famous, Hardships, Heavy Angst, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Struggles, Mpreg, No Privacy, Paparazzi, Parents, Past Mpreg, Physical hurt, Pregnancy, Pregnant Chris Colfer, Stillbirth, Struggle, Therapy, Twins, crisscolfer, twin pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: After the death of their daughter, Chris battles with another unexpected pregnancy.
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna wait to post this tomorrow but I just couldn't. I was way too excited to share so here ya go. A new CC story from yours truly.
> 
> Also, I went back and forth with two names so if you see Elizabeth instead of Lily, please kindly leave a comment so I can fix it. Thank you!
> 
> Updates will be every Wednesday.

**November 15th**

_ *tick, tick, tick, tick, tick...ding!* _

Chris’ attention was drawn towards the white stick that lay face down on the marble sink. "Here goes nothing." He sighs to himself and flips it over. From that moment, he knew his life was going to change forever. "Son of a bitch." He brought it closer to his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things and started to gnaw on his bottom lip. 

"What am I gonna do?” He asks himself, pacing the small length of the bathroom. “This can't be happening! Not now. How am I even going to tell him? He'll be here in a few minutes! What am I gonna tell him?!" Chris was panicking. Darren was due home any second and Chris held the only thing that determined their future in a clutched, sweaty palm.

He tries to think back to the last time they had sex. It took a bit but he believed it was when Darren returned for a home show a few weeks ago before Chris sent him off to finish the rest of the tour.

Maybe it was just a false positive. Chris wasn’t sure so he ripped open another test and peed on it, setting it back down waiting for the results once again.

Those five minutes went by in a flash and the second test appeared positive. Chris tossed it into the trash so he could stare at the first one, his hands were holding onto the sink as he couldn't help but remember what happened in the past and he hasn't been the same since.

This was not his first rodeo, but it'll be his first time since the incident. His life hasn't fully been back together since then and he doesn't know if it ever will.

Five years ago, Chris found out he was pregnant for the very first time. He and Darren were so young at the time and didn't know anything about life or being an "adult" but they were happy just the same.

Nothing hurts worse than having a human being developing inside of you then die before they even take their very first breath. Not only did it kill Chris as a person, but as a mother, because he felt like, and still does feel like, he had failed their child. He blamed himself about it to this day and knew he was never going to see their daughter smile.

Chris had never seen Darren so happy and excited that they were going to be parents but that dream came crashing down the day she was born and crushed them both tremendously.

He flicks away his tears as keys jingle in the door downstairs. He puts on a smile and leaves the bathroom, running down to welcome his husband from a three month long tour.

Darren barely makes it through the front door when Chris jumps into his arms. He can feel him smile as he buries his head in the crook of his neck.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" Darren groans, squeezing his husband tightly to his body.

"I missed you too! More than you can ever imagine!" Chris cups his face and presses a solid kiss onto his lips. "How was the rest of the tour?" He asks, as Darren puts him down and closes their front door.

"It was fine, but as always, my favorite part is getting to come home to see you." He says, bringing Chris into his chest.

"Yeah? Well, that's good. I-uh...I have something I have to show you." Chris announces. 

Darren brows furrows forward and Chris slides the pregnancy test out of his back pocket. He suddenly gasps and snatches it from his hand. "Are you serious?" He asks. 

Chris nods and holds his hands behind his back feeling his palms begin to sweat.

"Babe, that's great news! Aren't you excited about this?" Darren asks, face beaming with joy.

Chris shakes his head and shrugs. "I don't know if I can do this again, Dare. The first pregnancy was awful for me and I don't think I'll be able to do it a second time."

"I know baby, but still I mean we're being given another chance to bring a new life into the world."

Nothing could ever stop him or change him from that day. That day that will hold a dark place in his heart forever.

_ –Flashback– _

_ Being in labor for thirty six hours had not been the most pleasant but the contractions weren’t even the worse of the pain that Chris was feeling. His heart was heavy, full of sorrow and guilt after his doctor had just shared the news that their baby girl was no longer alive. _

_ She was dead inside him and his duty at being a mother just failed. _

_ At that point, he couldn't even feel the pain from the contractions and just the hurt that she wasn’t alive and she'll never get to see them. _

_ It had already been one of the hardest things to ever go through but when it came time to actually deliver her, his body and his brain were not ready at all. Emotionally, he couldn't do it. He couldn't let her come into the world lifeless, he just wanted to give up and crumble to dust. _

_ About halfway through her coming about, Chris had to focus so hard on the fact that he needed to get her here but it was very difficult, something he didn't wish on another living soul. _

_ Darren and the nurse just kept telling him to keep going but he looked into his fiance's eyes and just couldn't keep himself from crying. _

_ "I can't Darren. I can't do it! She's not coming back! I can't!" _

_ "Shh, Shh. I know, baby, I know. You have to do this though, you're almost done and she'll be here." Chris shook his head as more tears spilled from his eyes. Darren cupped his face and brushed his tears away with his thumbs. He places a soft kiss to his forehead and tells Chris to continue. _

_ He continuously rubbed Chris’ inner thigh as he gave one last push and felt her enter the world. Sitting there, in silence was probably the worst of it all. Not being able to hear her cry, something he had looked forward to the entire pregnancy, it was never gonna happen. _

_ Chris stares up at the ceiling and Darren bends down, crying into his fiance’s neck while whispering to him how beautiful she was. He ran his fingers through Chris’ sweaty hair and they stayed like this until a nurse grabbed their attention and his doctor placed their baby girl onto his chest. Darren cut her cord then the nurses kindly swaddled her up before handing her back to Chris. _

_ After a while, it was just them with her. _

_ Chris was holding her while Darren sat next to him on the bed, both of them were just staring at her, crying. Every single thing about her was perfect and she looked so peaceful which he was happy about somewhere deep down but couldn't resist feeling awful about this. _

_ "It's not fair that you were taken so soon. But we love you so much, sweetheart. Your daddy and I have decided to name you Lilian Marie, we thought it sounded cute and suited you very well." He sniffles and presses a long kiss to his forehead. _

_ He turned and hiccuped into his husband's side, trembling as his emotions just took over. Nothing they did was ever going to bring her back. She was gone forever. _

**_–End of flashback–_ **

"Baby, look at me." Chris’ glossy eyes look towards Darren and he smiles. "Don't blame yourself, Chris. It's not your fault. It was never your fault, okay?" He nods and Darren wipes his fallen tears before giving him another kiss.

But it was Chris' fault. He should've known something was wrong. He should've been able to tell when she suddenly stopped moving inside him that day. After that, he found a new friend called depression and it still lingered around from time to time but he’s slowly been getting better.

"Darren, I don't think my body can handle that much mental and physical pain anymore. And besides, what are you gonna do with our careers and the press?! They're gonna find out so it's not like we can hide it forever if I am even pregnant!"

Darren doesn't say anything and just sighs. Chris couldn’t wait anymore so he gets his coat and his keys then heads out to his Black Escalade parked next to his husband's Black Tahoe. He gets in and makes sure all the windows are rolled up and pulls his sunglasses down so that his face is covered.

Driving down the street to the front gates, he can already see them. Human roaches, waiting to feast on the drama they like to feed into. He pushed the button and pulled out of the neighborhood, driving down the road.

Being rich and famous was nothing but a huge mess. He and Darren were lucky that we have such kind neighbors and give them the privacy they deserve but way too many fans have broken into their backyard and tried to get into the house. Chris hated it more than anything.

Chris drove downtown and stopped by the florist shop. He hurried inside, passed all the paparazzi snapping pictures of him and the lady smiles going into the fridge pulling out a very special arrangement that's made for him every time. "Thanks." He sends her a smile and she nods. Chris takes the flowers with him to his truck and drives to the cemetery.

Chris was there almost every week to visit her and talk to her. Thankfully, the place was huge so he is usually able to lose the paparazzi so he’s able to have his privacy with his daughter.

He walked over to her headstone and sat down. He replaces the old flowers with the new ones and fixes them so they look nice against the stone.

Every time he comes, he always looks at the hyphen that was in between her birth and death date. That little hyphen signified the little life she had lived and there wasn't much of it.

He sighs and begins to talk. "Hi baby, I'm back again. Daddy's home from another tour and I just found out that I'm pregnant. Is this a sign from you? Are you doing this so we have another life to look after?" He asks and smiles. "I miss you a lot, baby. I wish you were here with us. Daddy's been working on a new album and he knows that you're gonna love it. He misses you so much, I know because I can see it in his eyes that he wants you here with us."

Chris sits there and talks until it gets dark. He got onto his knees and kissed her headstone before going back to his truck.

When he returned home, Darren was upstairs unpacking his bags from the tour.

He looks up when he sets a pile of folded clothes onto their made bed and smiles."Feel better?" He asks.

Chris nods, tossing his phone onto their bed and Darren goes over, wrapping his arms around Chris’ body and kisses his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Chris whispers.

"Don't be, baby. You have every right to just get your mind off the subject for a bit. Come on, let's go for a walk."

"But they-Who cares about them! What are they gonna say? Chris Colfer left his house with husband?! Ooh, so scary.” Chris stifles a laugh and shakes his head as Darren takes his hand and they go back downstairs. They leave the house and make their way to the sidewalk, starting to walk in the dark.

They hold hands as they go down the hill and Darren glances over at him a few times.

"What?" Chris finally asks. 

Darren quietly chuckles a little. "Nothing, just checking you out. You know you're pretty hot?"

"I guess so." Chris shrugs.

"You guess! No, you are! You're one of the hottest, most beautiful people on the planet and in the universe!” Darren exclaimed with that beaming smile of his.

"Oh stop! You're just trying to make me feel better." 

"No, I'm not, it's the truth babe."

"Mhm." He hums and Darren laughs again. 

"Okay, but seriously, I think you are one hundred percent capable of bringing another life into the world. She's always with us Chris and she gave us this little life because she wants us to be the parents we were meant to be."

"I don't know Darren. I'm gonna have to put a lot of thought into this. But can you promise me one thing?" He asks, facing his husband. Their hands were down by their hips and Chris looked up at him.

"What's that?"

"Promise that no matter what happens we're gonna be okay."

Darren softly smiles and nods, "I promise, Chris. I promise with all my heart."

"Thanks." He nods again and places another kiss onto his husband’s lips before they go back to home.

Chris proceeds to make dinner for the two of them then they head to bed. It was only 8:00 but he could only imagine how long Darren had been wanting to sleep in their bed so they usually go to bed pretty early when he gets home from tour.

They were laying down and Darren was holding him in his arms. 

"Do you miss her, Dare?" He asks his husband. 

Chris can see Darren look at him like I'm an idiot but he stayed calm. "Yes. She's still our daughter and always will be..." He trails off and Chris’ heart hurts for him more and more.

Darren just had a way of dealing with his emotions. 

Nothing about their past had been easy and that day just made it feel like the whole world was against them.

Of course he still thinks about her every day. Not a day goes by where she's not on his mind. He’s thinking about her when he’s on stage or sleeping in some hotel in a different state. He always wondered how she would've been if she had lived. She'd probably be the best girl in the whole world and he’d give her entire life to her.

He could never forget the day she was born and how badly it hurt to watch his husband go through all of that and make it out alive. He had only ever seen him so upset when his mom passed away and then their baby girl died. They waited so long for her and tried so hard to conceive a child. When it finally happened they did everything for her up until the moment she was born. Her room, her clothes, her ultrasounds, everything about it felt like a dream and they were so ready for her.

It was heartbreaking to see the person you love have to go through all that pain and you can't do one thing about it. It almost makes you just want to cry because it's so difficult to just stand there and help as much as you can but you know that you can't possibly take the pain away just like that. If only Darren could do so just so his husband didn’t have to suffer anymore. 

Darren would talk to Chris' belly almost every night and watch it grow as she grew. It was just so amazing to have that be their child inside of him.

Chris didn't go in her room for months after that. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He eventually worked up the courage to go in and packed up most of her clothes, donating it all. He kept some things here and there but the rest went to charity. He has her sonogram framed by his side of the bed and holds it every night before he falls asleep.

Darren felt cheated.

But he knows that Chris hasn't fully forgiven himself for the death of their child. He just hopes he'll be able to enjoy this pregnancy.

As he laid beside his husband. he watched as his chest rose with every breath he took. Chris was asleep and just looked so stressed. Darren thought he was bad, but Chris had it so much worse.

He goes down and carefully lifts his shirt. His flat stomach flared with goosebumps as the cold air made contact with his fair skin.

Darren smiles and starts to whisper to it. "Hi baby, I hope there is a baby in there. This is your daddy talking, you probably will find out in a few months who I am but for now, just small talk. I'm very excited to meet you in a few months though. Hopefully, we'll be able to see you in a few days when we go to the doctors but until then, I love you baby." He softly kisses his stomach and goes up, kissing Chris’ plump lips. He brushes a few pieces of stray hairs out of face and continues to smile before turning onto his side.

He reaches forward and grabs the framed picture he had of Lily after she was born. That was his special momentum for her. He presses a kiss to the glass and sighs, holding it to his chest. “Please, don't do this to us again. Let this be our miracle child. Let us be able to enjoy this baby. Let us finally live in peace.”

Darren then closes his eyes and falls into a dark abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

**November 17th**

Chris and Darren were getting ready to head out and go to his appointment that morning. 

Chris didn’t feel like getting dressed up so he settled for a pair of sweats and a hoodie, finishing off the look with his glasses perched on top of his nose. 

"Are you ready baby?" Darren asks, checking his jeans to make sure he had his phone and wallet. Chris nods and leaves the couch. 

They both climb into my Darren’s truck and buckle up. He starts up the engine and reaches over for Chris' hand before reversing out of their driveway and driving down to the gates.

Like clockwork, the paparazzi were there with their cameras.

Chris sighs and Darren smiles, turning to him. "Remember, we always know the truth they don't. So don't worry."

"You're right."Chris sighs and pushes the button letting them out into the public world.

Every time Darren comes home from completing a tour, they go out for breakfast as a mini celebration. Plus, breakfast food is like the best kind of food to have, especially if you're a lazy cook like Chris.

Darren pulls up to the diner and they head inside, pass the crowd of people hoarding them with the same questions over and over again. Chris rolls his eyes and goes in as his husband holds the door open for him. He thanks him and smiles at the hostess.

"How many?" She asks.

"Just two." She smiles back and grabs two menus. 

"Uh, can we not sit by the window, please? You know because of them?" Chris asks, pointing to the paparazzi.

"Oh, of course, follow me please." She brings them to a booth in the far back. He thanks her and sits down across from Darren.

It doesn't take them long to decide what they want and place their orders.

As soon as the food came out, Chris suddenly lost my appetite and just couldn't eat it. He couldn't even stand to look at it.

"You alright?" Darren asks, grabbing his fork to start eating.

"Yeah." Chris swallowed trying to stop himself from blowing chunks all over the table. He takes a few sips of his water and tries to settle on the toast. He took a few small bites here and there but didn't bother to touch anything else.

Darren didn't really pick up on it since he was busy going on and on about stories from the tour and that his crew had been asking about him. 

It was nice that they cared so much about Chris but he didn't know how he could possibly tell them how he was feeling without lying to their faces.

Chris wrapped his food to-go and before he knew it, they were back in the truck on our way to the doctors. He hasn’t been there in ages, so he knew it would feel weird at first but hopefully will have a better outcome this time around. 

The two of them go inside and Chris sits in the waiting room, far away from everyone else so he and Darren could be secluded in their own little corner.

Darren sat next to his husband and laid his hand onto Chris’ thigh, moving it in soft motions.. His hand "Nervous?" He asks, slightly smiling.

"A little," Chris admits, as his fingers become ice cold.

"We'll be fine." He whispers, planting a soft kiss on Chris’ neck. Chris shivers from the feeling and tries not to get a rise out of it to get everyone's attention. The last thing he wants is even more people staring, making him feel even more insecure about himself.

"Christopher Colfer?" Both of them look up at the young woman holding his chart and get up, walking towards her small stature. She takes his weight and then brings them to a room. Chris gets on the bed and she takes his blood pressure before writing his vitals down into his chart. "The doctor will be with you shortly." She says and leaves the room.

"What if I am pregnant? What's gonna happen then?" Chris asks Darren who he sat in the chair next to the bed and had his arms crossed over his chest, his legs were outstretched in front of him.

"Well you'll go through the pregnancy, I hope. But if you are pregnant and don't want to keep the baby then I'll be okay with that. I mean it is your body and I want you to be happy. And if what happened last time causes you to have this much anxiety during your pregnancy then you can get an abortion."

"Darren, I never said I wanted to get an abortion. I'll be willing to keep the baby. It's just I don't know how I'll be able to handle what I went through last time if it happens again."

"Well, let's see first then we'll go from the-*knock knock*"

A face Chris hasn't seen in a while appears and has aged since the last time he last saw her. "Chris." She smiles and opens her arms, going to give him a hug. "It's so good to see you again. How are you?"

“Great, another person to lie to.” He thought to himself but answered her question just the same. "Fine, how are you?"

"I'm good. So we think we're pregnant again?" She asks. Chris shyly nods and she clicks her pen opening his chart. "Okay, well you are severely underweight. What's going on there?"

His face suddenly grew hot and turned bright red. "I-I haven't b-been eating much anymore."

"And why's that?" 

Well, lets see, you try losing a baby and get over it in a millisecond.

Chris just shrugs and she frowns. 

Darren then clears his throat and sits up to talk. "I had recently just left him home for two months to go on tour and it was the first time in a while that I left him home and trusted him enough. I didn't realize he wasn't eating since I was gone for so long."

"I see, now has this happened prior to your previous pregnancy or after?"

"After," Chris mumbles.

"I'm sorry?"

"After my pregnancy." He snaps at her.

Darren squeezes his hand and gives him a look, urging him to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I've just been having a hard time lately."

"No, it's okay, really." She softly says. "I understand that you've been through a lot in your past and it takes time to heal but your health is very important and you should be taking a lot better care of yourself. Have you thought about going to see that counselor I told you about?"

Chris shook his head and she frowned "It may be the best thing for you if you want to talk about it with someone other than your husband, no offense. It'll be good to tell them what you've been thinking about and struggling. They're only there to help you. We all are, you just have to take a chance on it."

"I know. We'll see." She nods and has him lay back so they can get this ultrasound started.

This wasn’t the first time she's offered for Chris to go talk with her "friend" about his problems. After Lily was born, he was in a dark place and she checked up on mim a lot so he gave her credit for that but he didn't quite feel comfortable with talking to anyone about it just yet. Besides, they probably heard about it from the news. It spread like a wildfire when it got out and he just wanted to dig a hole and die in it. Their fans were very understanding and sent them their condolences but it wasn't enough for Chris to get over the fact his daughter was dead.

"Okay." She sighs. "Let's find this baby." She squirts the gel onto his flat stomach and starts to move the transducer around it. It takes her a few minutes but when she does find it, she gasps.

Chris turns to her and she has a huge smile on her face.

"What?" He asks, concern evident in his voice..

"There's two!!" She exclaims, pointing to the screen.

"Two what?"

"Babies! Look, here's baby A and there's baby B! Congrats you guys, looks like you're having twins." Chris’ heart sank into his gut and he glanced up at his husband who had just as big a smile on his face as she did. "You have two growing fetuses in there." She adds.

"Oh my god! That's amazing! We're getting two babies, Chris!" Darren beams and Chris just lays there in pure shock.

She moves the device around some more and presses a button. Two loud heartbeats erupt and the rhythmic sound was getting to him and reminded Chris of when he and Darren bought a doppler and listened to their daughter's heartbeat for the first time.

_ –Flashback– _

_ Chris and Darren rushed to get home and when they did, he tore open the box while getting onto their bed. _

_ He laid down, pulled his shirt up, and lowered his pants just a bit. _

_ Darren read the instructions on how to use it but Chris had no time to waste so he pressed the head of the doppler to his little bump that was slowly forming and moved it around hearing nothing but swooshing for a few seconds. _

_ He then hit a spot and they could hear it very faintly so he moved it again and it was there loud and clear. A smile spreads across his face and tears well in his eyes as he looks at his husband. "That's her heartbeat, baby."  _

_ Darren nods and gives him a kiss, letting the sounds of their daughter's heart fill their ears and hearts full of pure bliss. “Our little princess."  _

_ –End of flashback– _

"I'm sorry Darren, I can't do this!" Chris storms out of the room and leaves the building taking several deep breaths before breaking down on a bench far away from everyone.

He couldn't do this. He’s not strong enough from what happened last time. He’s not ready.

Darren came running outside, calling for his husband, but Chris couldn't dare look at him. He just embarrassed him in front of everyone and embarrassed himself for that matter.

Darren soon went next to him and kneeled down in front of his husband. Chris can see his hazel eyes searching for those that were behind tears. "Baby, relax. Take some deep breaths with me." He inhales and exhales slowly. Chris starts to do it and feels like he can't and the world is trapping him from gaining any oxygen. Darren kept doing it until Chris was breathing normally and eventually sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I lost her, Darren! I'm sorry!" Chris cried into his husband’s chest, soaking his shirt with tears. 

"Hey, hey. It is not your fault so don't you dare say it is, don't you dare!"

Chris began to shake his head looking into his husband’s eyes. "I'm carrying two babies! I can't go through all that again, Darren. You can't make me!" He sobbed.

"Chris, I am not making you do anything. I told you before whatever you decide and as long as you're happy, I'll be fine, just breathe baby and relax. Getting yourself worked up isn't good especially in your state. No one's around and if someone sees us then oh well, I'm here with you, you're not alone, okay?" Chris nods and Darren softly smiles standing them up. He wipes Chris’ tears with the pads of his thumbs and presses a kiss onto his lips. "Better?" He asks.

Chris nods again and blinks a few times, letting tears wash away. "M-maybe having twins won't be so bad?"

Darren shrugs and takes his husband’s hand, "Ready to go back in?" He asks. 

“Yeah.” They go back through the crowd of people and into the exam room. Chris apologizes to Doctor Sawyer and gets back onto the bed.

She finishes the ultrasound and gives him a paper towel to wipe the gel off his stomach and shirt from when he ran out prior.

"I am going to put you on a very strict diet and you will follow this meal plan so that you gain the proper amount of weight and maybe a few extra pounds for your pregnancy. And Darren, I want you to do it too so that he's not alone and you can both keep each other motivated."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Darren sends her a smile. 

She hands Chris the sonograms and opens the door. "I’ll see you guys in two weeks. Enjoy the rest of your day." She says then leaves the room.

"I need a nap," Chris yawns and Darren chuckles, walking out of the room. "Me too."

They head back home and Chris goes up to their room. He sits on their bed and holds the sonogram, staring at the two babies that were inside his belly. He holds onto it for so long that the edges start to curl and become thin.

Darren then comes up and enters the room. "I thought you'd be sleeping by now. You've been so quiet up here." He says sitting next to his husband.

"Two babies, Dare. Two!"

"I know, isn't it exciting?" 

Chris looks at him and groans. He then looks at his phone since it had been going off all day with messages from everyone and checks the date, realizing what tomorrow was. "You know what day it is tomorrow, right?" He asks Darren.

"Yes, how could I ever forget?" 

Tomorrow would've been their daughter's fourth birthday. She would have been such a sassy little four year old if she made it. 

Every year on her birthday, they went to the cemetery to celebrate it with her. The one day he looked forward to every year yet mourned as it approached.

"I'm gonna go make us some lunch before we start this diet. Anything special?" Darren asks. Chris shakes his head and his husband frowns. "I'm making a frozen pizza so you better have half of it with me or else."

"Or else what? You're gonna hurt your husband who's carrying your two babies?"

"Or else, I attack you in kisses and tickles!" He shouts and jumps back onto the bed, tickling Chris’ sides and kissing all over his face. Chris bursts out in laughter and Darren then picks him up carrying him downstairs, bridal style, resuming his tickling scheme on the couch.

He eventually stops and turns to go into the kitchen. On his way, Chris smacks his ass and Darren turns around and winks.

Chris rolls his eyes and leans back against the cushion turning on the tv, skipping all the boring channels and settling on the Travel Channel for now.

**November 18th**

Going to the cemetery never gets any easier but it gives them a chance to grow from their past and think back to a much happier time in their lives.

People can call them crazy or weird for doing this but it brings Chris peace when he does this so those people can all fuck off.

Sitting down on the patch of dried grass above her grave site, Chris and Darren remain silent as soft tears escape their eyes and roll down their cheeks. Her flowers were bright and blooming today which made Chris very happy.

He smiled as he began to talk to her. "Daddy and I found out that mommy's having two babies. Is that because of you?" He asks, even though he knew he wasn’t going to get a response.

"Yep, and daddy's making more music better than ever just for you and for them." Darren adds. "I miss you a lot and wish you were here with us... ev-everyday. H-H-Happy birthday baby girl." He trails off. Darren sobs into his hands and sniffles loudly picking his head up after a few long seconds.

"Happy birthday, love," Chris finishes and feels Darren wrap his arm around him, both crying to themselves.

They don't stay much longer and go home after that.

Since it was a bit chilly out, they decided to take a bath and warm up.

They sat across from each other in the tub and Darren had his head back, with his eyes closed probably letting the hot water soothe his sore muscles. While Chris had no muscles and was just skin and bones.

"Darren?"

"Hmm?" He hums bringing his head forward.

"What's it gonna be like?" Chris asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You know when you're away on tour or working on a new show or something. Will I be able to take care of two babies myself?"

"Baby, don't worry about that right now. We're gonna be able to do this together as a team." He says.

Chris crawled over to him in the water and lay against his chest, closing his eyes, "I just wish this could be easier for us." He sighs and feels Darren nod against his head, trying to focus on the darkness in his eyelids.

Darren sat there and watched his husband's stressed body try to relax in the water. His phone then goes off so he picks it up from the tile floor and checks the notification he just got from TMZ.

**_Darren Criss was seen outside Los Angeles Health clinic yesterday morning with his distraught husband who had stormed out moments prior. Criss seems to be pressuring his partner to go back inside and probably face an unexpected pregnancy. Criss and husband, Chris Colfer, lost their child back in 2015 due to natural causes and have since changed from the incident._ **

"Shit" He whispers under his breath.

"I know what's going to happen, Darren. I know how the world's going to respond to this." Chris says from beneath him.

"We'll be okay, babe. I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to any of us. We'll just hang low and won't say anything to anyone, okay?"

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**December 8th**

**^Ten weeks along/Two and a half months pregnant^**

Chris got out of the house for a few hours in the morning and went to go visit a very close friend from his childhood. A girl named Bailey Davis who’s been friends with him since as long as he can remember. She was more like another sister to him and they shared everything together. 

Word got out fast that he was pregnant but they still haven't told anyone yet. They keep asking and asking and neither him or Darren have cracked yet. He hopes they can last for a few more weeks then announce it when they’re ready.

He noticed that morning that he was starting to show a tiny bit. And since he was carrying twins, he was expected to be a lot bigger than how he would be with just one baby.

He parked his truck in front of her house and hopped out, locking the door. He walked over to her front porch and before he could knock, she opened the door and was clearly happy to see him. 

"Chris! Oh my god! How are you?" She comes out and greets him with a hug.

"I'm good, I'm good. How have you been?" He asks. 

"Good, everything's good. Come on in." She brought him into her home and they settled in her living room with some tea she had just made. "So what’s been going on?” She asks, as if she didn’t already know.

"Well Darren has been working on music and I didn't want to sit home bored."

"Yeah? New album I should be looking forward to? Or perhaps a new show maybe?" Chris nods and she laughs. "Mm, oh yeah. How have you been since, you know?"

"Okay, I guess. We're taking baby steps so..." He trails off and looks out the window then back to Bailey. His stomach gurgles and he burps to himself feeling the sensation start to come up. "Um excuse me." He smiles and gets up, running to the bathroom. He pushed the door open and dropped to his knees, dunking his head in the toilet.

"Chris! Chris, you alright?" Bailey comes and stands in the doorway.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine." He groans and picks himself up, pressing down on the lever so it could all wash down the drain.

He washed his hands and threw some water onto his face before turning to face his friend. She hands him a few paper towels and he thanks her, drying off his face.

His face flushes as he feels it come up again and gets back down to his knees.

After a few minutes, he was strong enough to get back up and Bailey stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. "So it must be true then?" She asks, cocking her brow up. 

"What?"

"That you're pregnant. I saw it all over the news and on the newsstands but I didn't know it was true and didn't want to ask you as soon as you walked in. So is it true?"

"Yes, it is. I'm ten weeks." Chris says. 

A smile grows on her face and she gives him a hug. "Congratulations. I'm sure Darren must be excited about this, no?"

"Yeah, he's excited. We're having twins too."

"You are!? Oh my, you guys are gonna have your hands full!"

"Yeah, you're telling me." He wipes his mouth again and puts in a piece of gum before following her out to the living room.

“But still, that's so exciting. Congrats babe! Aren't you excited?!" She cheers.

"I don't know, Bails. I don't think Darren and I are ready to bring two babies into this world especially with how our lifestyle is like. It just doesn't feel safe nor does it feel right."

"Why doesn't it feel right?" She asks, going to comfort her friend.

"Because, I'm not over with what happened to Lily even though I should be but I-Chris, you have every right to not be ready for this and you also have every right to decide when your mind and heart are fully healed. I know you're scared but if you just believe hard enough and don't give up hope, you should be fine."

"It's not that easy, Bails."

"I know hun, and I know you're still trying to cope with losing Lily but trust me maybe this is something you guys need. Two little babies to keep you guys busy."

"Maybe." He sighs.

Chris stayed for a few more minutes then decided to head back home. Bailey walks Chris out and he waves to her before climbing into the truck and is ambushed by cameras not even a few feet from her front yard.

"Mr. Colfer! It is true, you're really pregnant?"

"Mr-Mr. Colfer!" Chris slams the door and revs the engine.

He pulled out of his parking spot and drove down to the main road, getting as far away from them as possible.

When he arrives at his house, he unlocks the door and walks into the quiet house. "Babe? You home?" His shoes pad against the hardwood floors as he searches for his missing husband.

In the distance, he can hear a guitar strumming and knew exactly where Darren was.

So Chris heads over to Darren’s music office and takes a peek inside to find him sitting in his swivel chair, playing one of his guitars. He pushed the door open and stood still watching his husband do what he loves best. Hearing him play or sing, was one of Chris’ favorite things ever.

The chair starts to turn and Darren smiles when he sees his husband. "Hey, I was hoping you'd be back soon. C'mere."

Chris lazily walks to him and Darren sets the guitar down on the nearby couch.

Darren’ face was front and center with Chris’ small growing belly. He lifts up his shirt and puts both hands onto Chris’ cold skin. "I can't believe you're showing already. Our little ones are growing rather quickly."

"Mhm." Chris hums, feeling Darren’s lips press against him. "I think I'm gonna go see that counselor Doctor Sawyer told me about."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ready to get some help."

"That's great news. I'm so proud of you for taking a step closer to getting better. I'm here to give you whatever support you need, baby."

"Thanks." Darren smiles and stands up giving Chris a real kiss, letting their lips dance together. "I'm gonna go call her and schedule an appointment, okay?"

"Alright, I'll be out in a few just trying to figure something out." 

Chris slowly nods and leaves his office. He goes up to their room and closes the door. He then calls Doctor Sawyer and gets the info on her friend. He called her afterward and made an appointment for the following week.

When Chris hangs up the phone, he can hear pots and pans clanging downstairs which could only mean Darren was cooking or someone broke into the house and wanted to steal their stainless steel set that was a wedding gift.

Chris went downstairs and saw Darren had their entire island covered with cutting boards and a variety of vegetables. The oven was pre-heating and he was seasoning the chicken that was in his hands.

"I wanted to tell you early that you looked a lot better than when you left this morning. Feeling a bit better?" Darren asked. 

“Yeah.” Chris smiles but that faded when the familiar feeling rose in the back of his throat. His eyes grew wide as he bolted to their downstairs bathroom, spitting up it guts into the porcelain toilet. Once he was done, he picked himself up and washed his hands before returning to his husband. "Sorry, just a bit nauseous."

"It's okay." Darren cackles. "I know it's to be expected."

Chris then leaned against the counter and played with his wedding band then glanced back up at his husband. "I told Bailey today that I was pregnant.” He informs him.

"I thought you wanted to wait until everything settled down?"

"Well I did, but I know it's never going to officially settle down and besides I trust Bailey to not say anything because she knows better.”

"Yeah, well you're right about it never settling down but at least we can privately tell everyone else when we want without exploiting ourselves to the world. Maybe we should just announce it when they're born because by that time I'm sure everyone will probably have gotten over it."

"What about when they see us at my appointments? If we go every few weeks people are gonna start to realize something's up." Chris asks.

Darren quickly cleans his hands then goes over to his husband, wrapping his arms around him. "Then that's their problem. You can just wear baggy clothes and we can probably figure out a way to sneak you in and out of her office."

Chris sighs and plays with the collar of Darren’s t-shirt. "I wish people would just give us a break for once. Let us have our privacy and live our lives."

"I know baby but life is unfair unfortunately and we can't do anything about it. No matter how hard we try it just may get out of hand like last time and cause us to actually go into hiding." Chris knew Darren was right. He didn’t want to move again but the press was always right at their doorstep and up their noses. "How about we just worry about you and your pregnancy for now before anything else."

"Good idea." Chris smiles and Darren pecks his lips before getting back cooking them dinner. 

**December 15th**

**^Eleven weeks along^**

"Let's see how these babies are doing." Doctor Sawyer smiled towards Chris and Darren before starting the ultrasound. 

He and Darren were back for another appointment and Chris was actually excited to see how the babies were doing.

The screen goes on in front of them and they see the two white blobs start to appear.

"Both babies are growing their fingers, toes, and their nails are beginning to shape. They look to be about the size of a lime and are starting to develop their faces as well. Here's baby A." She says pointing to the left. "And baby B is hiding behind baby A."

"Wow, they do look a lot bigger since last time.” Chris comments and adjusts his hand in Darren’s.

"That's because they are. Both babies are growing well and appear to be very healthy as they should be." She shuts off the screen and the lights go back on. "And as for you." She starts with her eyebrows raising in pleasure. "You have been gaining weight which is very good. You look a lot healthier since the last time I saw you. That diet must be working."

"Yep. Darren has been driving me insane with it but it's been so good so far."

"That's good. Now when are you going to see Nancy?" She asks, referring to Chris’ new therapist.

"Later on."

"Oh okay, well I wish you luck and let me know how it goes."

"I will." She smiles and tears off the sonograms from the machine. "These are for you guys, I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yep. Thank you." Doctor Sawyer walks out and the boys are left in the room.

"Come on babe, let's get out of here." Darren takes Chris’ hand and helps him off the bed. They get their sunglasses on and pull their hoods up so they can be as hidden as possible. They go to the front and Chris makes another appointment for him before they leave.

**\---**

Chris had arrived at his therapist's office and nearly tripped as he entered the room. "Fucking assholes." He mutters under his breath and gets a very confused response in return. "Excuse me?" He looks up and sees someone sitting at the desk behind the sliding glass.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sorry. I hope I'm in the right place. I'm looking for someone named Nancy Myers?"

"Yes, you are in the right place. Do you have an appointment with her?" The lady asks.

"Uh yes. Chris Colfer for three-thirty." He tells her, taking his sunglasses off.

The lady nods and types on her computer before confirming his appointment. "Have a seat please and she'll be out to get you momentarily."

"Thank you." She smiles and Chris goes to sit down. 

Thankfully there was only one other person in there and they didn't seem to care much of his presence so he just sat there and waited. After about ten minutes or so, a middle-aged woman comes out and asks for him.

Chris stands up and she smiles welcoming him in before taking him to her office. He was told to sit on the couch that she has in there and watches as she sits across from him in a chair with a notepad and pen.

"So Chris, tell me a bit about yourself. Let me get to know you better."

So, Chris sits there and tells her everything about himself. He was very cooperative with her, unlike those people who just sit there and wait for someone to say the first word. He wants to get this done and over with so talking was key.

About halfway through, he had to excuse myself so he could release the contents of his stomach before he did it right in front of her. When he came back she asked him a question he had been dreading.

"So what have you been holding onto that's more than just the death of your daughter?" She asks, while lightly tapping her foot in the air, waiting for him to answer. 

Chris thickly swallowed and looked around the room before exhaling a long sigh through his nostrils, looking back towards her. He had to think about how he should go about this so he didn’t make it seem bad. "To simply put it, my husband." He tells her.

"Your husband, Darren, right?"

"Yes."

"And what exactly is it that's bothering you?" She asks.

He closed his eyes and began to shake his head as he went to answer her question. "I don't know why but I feel that he doesn't love me the same anymore and feels obligated to stay with me because I'm pregnant with his children."

"Well, have you considered telling him how you feel about this?” Just as she says that the timer goes off and his hour is up. "Looks like that's all the time we have for today. It was very nice meeting you and I look forward to seeing you again, hopefully."

"Oh, you'll be seeing me again. Thanks for the session." Chris tells her and gets up to put on his jacket. 

"No problem. Just message me whenever you're free for an appointment and I'll work you into my schedule."

"Okay, thanks again." She smiles and he leaves her room.

Chris gets into his truck and stops by the florist to get the flowers so he can go see his baby.

He picks up the flowers then heads to the cemetery. It takes no time for him to get to her and sit down. He sits there in silence for a little bit, picking at the grass before he speaks. "Babies are doing good and are growing and are both very healthy.” He continues to pick at the grass while talking to his daughter. “I've been feeling a lot happier and just got out of seeing a therapist. Her name's Nancy and she's very nice. I told her about you and we talked about you most of the time and us..." At that moment, a breeze came and he smiled knowing she was listening. 

Tears form in his eyes and a rush of joy shoots through him. "You can hear, can't you baby?" The wind picks up and his smile widens, causing his face to get sore. "I love you Lily. I'll be back to see you soon." He gets up and walks back to his truck.

Chris goes home and sees that there was a note left from Darren.

**My phone died so I couldn’t text you but I went to go run some errands. I'll be home soon. I love you <3 -Darren.**

Chris sighs and looks down at his small bump. "What should we do while your daddy is gone?"

He gets a rumble in response and nods, "Good idea." Chris makes himself some soup and puts on a movie while he waits for Darren to come home.

After today, Chris felt he needed to be more protected when going to his appointments alone, or just being out alone so that he didn’t have to worry about people constantly shoving cameras in his face. 

While searching for a movie, he came across the TMZ channel and put it on, knowing they were usually talking shit about some celebrity.

_ Lauren Conrad was seen leaving club Les Deux with frenemies, Spencer Pratt and Heidi Montag last night while being followed by close friend and potential lover, Brody Jenner. _

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What else is new?" He mutters to himself and as he’s about to change the channel he pops up on the screen walking into the building where Nancy’s office was.

_ Chris Colfer appears to have attended a therapy session this afternoon. He and husband, Darren Criss have not denied the pregnancy rumors that have surfaced. Could Colfer possibly be pregnant with Criss’ second child? Or did they have a pregnancy scare? Sources say Colfer is expecting twins due in July. We've tried asking some friends of the couple but they seem to be denying the questions so could this pregnancy be false? _

"Man, they'll do anything to get answers. Huh, babies?" Chris asks his little bump, knowing his babies definitely agreed with him. 

This world was very scary and all Chris could do was hope it changed by the time those two were born. Was it that too much to ask for? Maybe. But as a mom, all he wants is for his kids to not live their lives in fear. But one could only ask for so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**January 4th**

**^Fourteen weeks along/Three and a half months pregnant^**

"So what are we thinking? Boys, girls, or both?" Darren asks, looking over towards his husband.

"I don't know." Chris shrugs and rubs his hands down his growing bump. "I guess I'll be fine with whatever."

The two were sitting in the exam room, eagerly waiting for Doctor Sawyer to come in and they can find out the sex of their babies.

As excited as Chris was, he was still very anxious to see how the babies were doing. He knows he’s been gaining some weight and was starting to show some more so he hopes his doctor was proud of him.

"Hellooooo.” Doctor Sawyer calls out in a sing-song voice as she enters the room.

"Hi!" Chris smiles as she comes into the room and shuts the door behind her.

"How is everything? How are you feeling?" She asked. 

"Everything's fine. I've been feeling good. My morning sickness is a bit here and there but not as bad as it was."

"That's good. So I see you've been gaining some more weight, fifteen pounds to be exact."

"Yep. It has become his priority to fatten me up." Chris comments and Darren chuckles as does she.

"Good. I think you'll be able to ease your way off this diet but you still have a few more pounds to go since you want your body to be able to maintain the babies."

"Right." He nods in confirmation.

"Okay, well." She sighs. "Let's get this going, shall we?" Chris nods again and lays back against the bed.

He raises his shirt and pulls down his jeans so that she can do the ultrasound. The gel was squeezed onto his rounded belly and she started the ultrasound.

“So we’re gonna try to find out the gender today right?” She asks them, as she moves the transducer around Chris’ bump. 

“Yes.” Chris confirms. “Well if you can.” He adds.

"Of course, so let’s see.” She keeps moving it around until she finds the babies. “Baby A, let's see what you are my love. Yep baby A looks like it's a boy!" She announces.

"A boy?! Okay and what about the other one?" Chris asks, excitement growing. 

"Baby B is a boy as well. You are carrying two healthy baby boys, Chris. Congratulations!"

"Two boys, Chris! We're gonna have two sons!" Darren smiles and kisses his husband, both crying together over the news that they were going to be adding two sons to their family. "I'm so ready to meet them!” He happily adds.

"You have some time until you meet them, so don't rush it." Doctor Sawyer reminds, with a big smile.

She then let them listen to their heartbeats for some time then she handed Chris the sonograms of their boys and they were then able to leave.

Today they decided to tell their family and select a group of friends about the pregnancy. Chris and Darren had been discussing it for a few days and since Bailey already knew, and they were in the clear from possible miscarriage, Chris wanted to let their families know so that they don’t have to keep hearing things on the news.

After their appointment, they were escorted to a local restaurant because that’s where they were meeting them all for lunch to share their big news. Chris wasn’t too sure about doing it in public, but luckily, the restaurant had a private dining room so hopefully the news will only be heard by their relatives and friends and no one else. 

They went inside and were brought to one of the private dining rooms where their friends and families were already settled with drinks. 

A roar of 'heys' was heard when they walked in and said hi to everyone. Chris didn’t know if they noticed his little bump, but then again he wasn't all dolled up to be here so who knows if they're gonna say anything to them just yet. They didn't exactly tell them that they had news to share but he didn’t know how it was gonna go down.

The two of them sat down, ordered their food and were all catching up with each other until Darren’s brother popped the big question.

"So, what's the news?" He asks.

Chris looks at Darren and smiles, feeling his face get toasty. "Um well...I'm pregnant." They all gasp and their faces widen with excitement and., "With twins." All their jaws dropped to the floor and they were just staring at them. “Maybe this wasn't a good idea.” Chris muttered to his husband.

"That's amazing news! Congrats guys!" Chuck was the first one to get up and give his brother-in-law a hug. The rest followed soon after and Chris was so relieved they were happy for them and told the expectant couple they gave them their full support which really meant a lot to him.

"So twins, huh? Are you guys ready for that?" Chris’ dad asks.

"No, but we'll manage, I guess."

"You have all of us right behind you so don't ever forget that." He adds, giving his son a hug.

"Thanks, dad."

"No problem, kiddo."

It felt good to see everyone all again. It’s been so long and it was always good to reconnect after not seeing each other for a long time. Especially when they had such great news to tell them. Chris was relieved that they took it well and things were starting to look up for them.

**January 19th**

**^Sixteen weeks along^**

Chris thrusts himself forward in bed and huffs. Sleep had been becoming a battle ever since those two have started to move around, kicking him, and treating him like a punching bag.

He can never get comfortable in bed and felt bad because Darren was up with me most of the night trying to help Chris get comfortable but it just doesn't help.

The boys are always active at night so Chris had just given up trying to get sleep and stayed awake waiting for the sun to come up in about four hours. He was just loving this pregnancy so far.

With time to kill, Chris reaches for his laptop and props it up on his lap desk so that he can use it properly. He’s been looking up stuff for the babies like what he wants to get for them. He already has a couple hundred dollars worth of items in his Amazon cart, but there was a lot of stuff he liked to binge buy, but when he’s up all hours of the night, he has nothing else to do.

While on his laptop, a Twitter notification popped up in the corner of his screen. He clicked on it and was brought to the twitter tab to see that Baby Criss was currently the number one trend. This was fucking great. 

He clicks on the hashtag and sees all the social media trolls have posted about his pregnancy.

He sighs and reads through all of it. He knows he shouldn't be doing this since his hormones were through the roof but he also wanted to know what the hell these people were saying about him and his family. 

Chris gets his headphones and plugs them in as he comes across an old interview Darren did a few months after Lily was born. It was the first one he did since they lost the baby. Chris was never able to watch it when it first came out so this was his first time actually seeing and hearing what he has to say.

Chris presses the video and anxiously waits as it loads. The boys kick against the fabric underside of the lap-desk and he smiles but that soon vanishes as the interview begins.

Most of it was just questions regarding Darren’s Broadway show after Glee ended and his music but halfway through the baby questions started.

_ "It has been six months since the loss of your daughter, again so sorry for your loss, how have you and your fiance been doing since the incident?" The interviewer asks.  _

_ "We've been okay I guess. No one really knows what's the right way to cope with the loss especially when it's your own child. I just...I." He stops talking and turns away from the camera, crying softly.  _

_ "We don't have to go on if you don't want to. I completely understand." _

_ "No, no. I'm fine.” He tells her and wipes his tears. “It's just been difficult trying to go on with life knowing that the child we created is gone. It's definitely not easy for me and it's not easy for him either. I have to say though, he pulled through that day and did what he had to do to get her here but it was extremely difficult for me to watch him endure that much pain, you know? You're just there and can't do anything about it except give them all the love they ask for and even more because you don't even know if you'll last long enough for them." _

Chris closed the laptop and put it back onto his bedside table. He couldn't watch it any longer and figured it was for the best. So, he lays back down and closes his eyes, hoping that he would get some sleep tonight.

**-Eight Hours Later-**

When Chris woke up, it was already ten in the morning. Darren was waking up as well and since it was Saturday they got the whole day to themselves and didn't have anything to do so they stayed in bed a little while longer.

"Morning baby." Darren mutters with a smile, the other half of his face hidden in the pillow.

"Morning."

"How were the boys last night."

"Active. I was up until like two because of them." He continues to smile and Chris feels his hand go to his bump. Their babies wake up when they feel their daddy touching their home. "Great now they're up." 

Darren laughs and feels all around Chris’ bump. 

He remembered the first time they felt Lily kick. They were backstage in New York City, waiting for Darren to go on and Chris had been feeling like crap all day. 

_ –Flashback– _

_ Chris was sitting on the couch in Darren’s dressing room and sipped his Gatorade so he had some energy for the time being at least. His diet has been nothing but saltines, toast, and Gatorade. _

_ He was watching an episode of Jersey Shore and felt small movements inside of him. He had paused the show and brought his hand to his belly and felt a strong kick to his palm. _

_ "Oh my god! Darren! Dare!" _

_ "Chris! What's wrong?" A crew member asks, barging into the dressing room. _

_ "Where's Darren?" _

_ "He's in the front talking to someone. Is it an emergency?" The boy asks.  _

_ "Yes! Can you go get him please?" He frantically nods and runs to go retrieve Chris’ husband.  _

_ Chris stays on the couch and tries to feel her kick again which she did. _

_ "Chris?! Babe, what’s wrong?!" Darren came into the room dressed in full hair and makeup and rushed over to his husband. "What is it?! What's wrong?!” _

_ "Feel!" Chris brings Darren’s hand to his belly and they feel her kick again. _

_ "Oh my god! she's kicking!" He beamed and Chris smiles, nodding his head as tears well in his eyes.  _

_ "Yeah. She's got one powerful kick too!" Darren continues to smile and smacks their lips together in a powerful kiss. He then gets down on his knees and talks to Chris’ belly. He was talking to her and told her that he couldn’t wait to meet her and hold here. It was a sweet moment for them before Darren went on stage. _

_ –End of flashback– _

"Hey Dare, remember when we felt Lily kicking for the first time?" Chris asks.

"Yeah. We were both ecstatic about it." Darren states, remembering the day so vividly in his mid.

"Yeah.” Chris confirms with a slight head nod. “Are you excited about these babies?"

"Of course I am, baby.Are you?"

"Yeah." Chris slightly nods again.

"We'll be ready for them, in time." Darren adds. Chris hums in agreement then hears their doorbell go off. "Who the hell is that?"

"I don't know. Let's see." Darren grabs his phone and goes onto their cameras to see who was at the front door. If it was a fan or someone else they’ll probably have to call the cops. "It's Bailey." He says.

"Bailey? Why's she here?" 

Chris shrugs and the two of them get out of bed. Darren puts on a shirt and his sweats and heads downstairs. Chris pulls on some pants since he sleeps in an old t-shirt to bed and joined his husband and friend down in their living room.

"Sorry to stop by unannounced. I had nothing to do today and well, I wanted to see how you were doing.” She tells them “I'll go if you guys have plans."

"Bailey, please. You're always welcome here. Stop it." She smiles and Chris sits next to her while Darren goes to make them some tea.

"Were you guys in bed? I didn't cock block you did I?" She whispers to him.

"No, no. We were just laying down talking about stuff." 

"Oh. So last night right, I had a dream that Darren and I were married and had three kids. Two girls and a boy isn’t that crazy?"

"What!? You're not trying to get with my husband, are you? Because I'm not nice when I have to share."

"No! I don't want your husband, you can have him. I just took some Nyquil so it gives me crazy dreams every time I take it and that's just the dream I had."

"Wow, could you imagine? You and Darren married with three kids."

"I know right. Insane.” She laughs. “Anyway, how have you been doing? Haven't seen you in a few weeks, how are the babies?" She asks. 

"They're good. We found out that we're having two boys. They've also been starting to kick a lot and haven't been the nicest to me but there's nothing I could do."

"Yeah. Well at least they're healthy, right?"

"Yeah."

"So two boys, wow, have you guys thought of any names yet?"

"No, it's still early so we have lots of time to decide."

"Make sure my nephews aren't named some ridiculous names or boring names."

"I promise to name them something that is in your liking." Chris tells her and she smiles. "Good."

Bailey stayed for a bit and it was nice having her over. Chris made them and they hung around for most of the day until she left later on.

"Come here, baby," Darren suddenly calls to his husband and stands there with open arms. Chris walks across the kitchen and lets Darren wrap his arms around his body. "You know how much I love you?"

"Enough to knock me up with two kids I hope?” Chris jokes.

"Well yeah but I love you more than you would ever know." He adds, kissing his husband. 

"I love you that much too...and maybe even more."

"Oh just maybe?" Darren cocks a brow up towards his curls and smiles.

"Mhm." Chris nods and he’s given another kiss before being let go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Wednesday March 17th


End file.
